Wow! Never Thought I'd See You Again!
by All.I.Hear.Is.Green.Day
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since kindergarten. What happens when Edward moves? What happens when Bella sees a familiar bronze-haired somebody? ALL HUMAN! Complete...
1. Kindergarten 5 Years Old

Summary: Edward and Bella are and have been best friend's since kindergarten but what happens when Edward moves? What happens when Bella meets a familiar bronze-haired somebody?

"Hi Mommy!" I yelled really loudly, as I ran to my momma.

"Hey Sweetie, how was little Belsie's first day of school?"

I told my mommy the story, "It was magic Mommy! I made a new friend, his name is Edward. But I'm gonna call him Eddie anyways! We're gonna be bestest friends!"

"Oh how sweet!" she said. "Now tell me what does Edward look like?"

"Oh, he's _so_ pwerty Mommy!"

My mommy laughed. "Where's Daddy?" I asked her.

"He's in the living room," she told me.

I ran to the living room as fast as I could but I'm a little clumsy so I tripped and fell. Ow! That hurt. Oh well I'm used to it! I _walked_ to the living room, my daddy was on the couch watching some movie about a time machine, and this doctor with white hair that's all over the place. I plopped down on the couch next to him. "Hey Daddy."

"Hey Bells, how was school?"

I told him all about my new friend.

"A boy, huh?"

"Yes, Daddy, Eddie is a boy."

"Didn't you make any girl friends?"

"Yes I did," I snapped. He was making me angry a little bit.

"Really? What were there names?"

Oops. "I don't member, I was talking to Edward the whole time," I admitted.

He muttered something I didn't hear.

***

The next day at school, I saw Edward.

He was looking the other way, so I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Bella!" he yelled.

"Hey Eddie!" I hugged him. "What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he said.

"Let's play 100 questions!" I suggested excitedly.

"What's that?"

"Have you heard of 20 questions?" He nodded.

"Well, 20 questions sounds boring so I changed it to 100."

"Oh, so do you have any pets?" he asked.

"Yep, I have a dog named Jacob. Do you have any pets?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"My Mommy is al-er-gic," he said.

"Oh," I nodded and acted like I knew what that meant

We kept on playing 100 questions until Miss Meyer told us to come sit on the magic carpet so she could read us a story. I sat beside Edward. When school was over I got our mommy's to set up a play date. The next day I played with my best friend all day.

**(AN Do you like it so far? Reviews make me super happy! And I know all yall like to make young **

**writers super happy!**

**With Love,**

**Alyssa)**


	2. HE'S MOVING!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight :-(

7 Years Old

"Hey Ed," I greeted Edward at school when I saw him.

He turned around and said "Oh, hey Bells," he then scooped me up into a hug. One of my friends Emmett McCarty happened to be walking by then and he muttered "PDA"under his breath rudely. But it had never been like that with me and Edward, well at least for him I kind of have a crush on Edward. Okay, that's a lie I am full out in love with him. My best friend and he doesn't feel the same way at all. Pathetic.

"Yeah PDA, don't even get me started on Rose, Em," I yelled after him. I was referring to his crush. Rosalie Hale. Thank God she was absent or Emmett would never hear the end of that one. And _I_ would be the one to blame of course. I went off to go find my other friend Alice. Alice Brandon, she was tiny and when I say tiny I don't mean 'Oh she's kinda short' this girl is pocket-size. She likes my other friend Jasper. He's really nice, he always makes you feel good when your around him. But the really sweet thing is that he likes Alice too. But Alice can be...difficult, we can't try to convince her that Jazz likes her back, because she won't listen. I saw her—she was standing next to Jasper.

"Hey Al. Hey Jazz," I greeted them.

"Hello,"Jasper murmured.

"Hi Bella!" Alice is always hyper. So even when telling someone a simple 'hi' Alice will be Alice. That's why her and Jasper always seem good together he's calm and quiet—They balance each other out.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing...," Jasper muttered. Alice was instantly in 'I love you mode' as Emmett called it.

"Jasper what's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing...," he repeated. "Well, bye," I said kind of unsure. I muttered "Something's up" as I walked away. I saw Edward, and said, "Hey do you know what's up with Jazz?"

He surprised me by laughing. "Yeah he's trying to figure out a good way to convince Alice he likes her too."

"Oh," I muttered then changed the subject I didn't like talking about feeling in front of Edward because I might slip and tell him how I feel. Mrs. Greene then called us in. And Alice ran in, as fast as she could like she does everyday, but for someone so small she's scary fast. I took my usual seat behind to Edward and we started our math lessons. I didn't understand a word I swear I think she was speaking Gibberish. I poked him and the back and whispered "I need help." He scooted over to the left and pushed his paper to the left so I could see it but he writes so dang small! I leaned in closer, just then Mrs. Greene yelled "Isabella, what are you doing?!"

"Uh, I'm uh telling Edward thank you for lending me his pencil?" It sounded like a question, just like it always did when I lie.

"Oh, okay I'm sorry," she apologized, good she didn't notice. Edward was literally shaking with silent laughter.

"Shut up!" I whisper-yelled to him.

"Sorry," he whispered back and just by his tone of voice I could tell he was smirking.

"So, am I coming over to your house, or are you coming to mine?" I asked Edward. **(AN get your heads out of the gutter :))** "You can come over to mine," he said. "Okay"

Esme answered the door, once we she looked very sad, "Come on in Dears,"she said. "Hey Mom number 2," I said the same time Edward said, "Hi Mom."

Esme looked sadly at the two of us, and said, "Sweeties, I've got some bad news, we're moving."

**(AN I wanted so badly to leave it hear but I wouldn't do that to you guys)**

"WHAT?!," me and Edward screamed at the same time. I couldn't believe this what is going on?! Somebody is pranking us right?Ashton Kutcher is about to come out and say 'You've just been Punk'd' right?

"NO! Edward can't move! He just can't! He's my best friend!" I yelled.

At the same time Edward had cried, "What about all my friends? What about Bella," He pointed to me when he said my name. Esme looked at me and then at Edward twice. She closed her eyes, shaking her head again. She slowly opened her eyes. They—her eyes—were glistening with unshed tears "I'm so so sorry," she whispered. She blinked, and when she opened her eyes again a single rolled down her cheek, "It's the way it has to be."

**(AN Do you like it...? Oh I know you do, you just love it and I know you want to cyber stab me for making Bella's little Eddiekinz away from her! But I had to do it, it's got a purpose I swear! I just don't really know what that purpose is yet...XD! Well this stuff is hard you know it's killing me taking him away from her! But since I am an honorary Jacob-hater Bella will not end up with him she will end up with Edward but Jacob is in the story too...as Bella's dog XD! See 1st Chapter! Love, Alyssa (Loyal Jasper Lover Loyal Jacob Hater! LUV YOU BYE!**


	3. An Unsuspected Phonecall

10 Years Later 17 Years Old

I used to call Edward all the time and talk to him. But it got less and less. And I haven't talked to him in about 11 months. We used to talk to each other on the phone. Then we both got MySpace's, and he lost my number. Then my dad found out I had a MySpace and he told me to delete it I didn't though I just never went on it. I would have deleted it but I've never been too good with computers.

"Bella!" my mom called from downstairs. I was currently in my room listening to a CD it was my favorite band, it was Paramore. The song on right now was "Fences" it was my favorite song at the moment. "Coming Mom," I yelled. As I walked down the stairs I started humming "Fences" I think one of the reasons I love this song is because I can relate to it.

_I'm sitting in a room _

_Made up of only big white walls_

_And in the halls there's people looking through_

It's like she's being watched. Like me. The few friends that I have, are always asking me if I'm okay. It's because I'm sad a lot I rarely laugh, but I know why. Because_ he_ left. Edward Cullen. My best friend. My everything. And I believed—still believe—that we are soul mates. And I believe I will find him again.

"Yes, Mom?" I asked.

"Hey Sweetie, I just needed to ask you if your homework was done,"

Ugh, "Yeah, Mom it's all finished," And it better be right with all the time I spent on it.

"Okay, well dinner's almost ready," she told me.

"What are we having?"

"Lasagna," she replied, I liked lasagna, it's just I don't eat much, I don't do anything much."M'kay" I made my way upstairs. I had forgotten to hit pause on my CD player the song on right now was "We Are Broken" Oh no! I changed it quickly, now I love this song don't get me wrong, but I cry every time I hear it. I didn't want to get caught crying but the lyrics were playing again and again in my head:

_I am outside, And I've been waiting for the sun, With my wide eyes, I've seen worlds that don't belong, My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize, Tell me why we live like this, Keep me safe inside,Your arms like towers, Tower over me, Yeah, Cause we are broken, What must we do to restore, Our innocence, And all the promise we adored Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole, Lock the doors, Cause I'd like to capture this voice, That came to me tonight, So everyone will have a choice, And under red lights,I'll show myself it wasn't forged We're at war, We live like this, Keep me safe inside, Your arms like towers, Tower over me, Cause we are broken, What must we do to restore, Our innocence, And all the promise we adored Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole, Tower over me, Tower over me...and I'll take the truth at any cost., Cause we are broken, What must we do to restore, Our innocence, And all the promise we adored Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole...  
_Just a few tears had escaped. I knew it was pathetic to let a song overpower me like that, but since Edward moved that's just how things were for me. I can't even watch romance movies. I can only watch action, humor, horror, the occasional science-fiction I leave the room whenever a part comes on that illustrates a couple. I cry myself to sleep every night. I haven't gone to a party since that one time Alice made me. I left in 15 minutes. My phone just rang. I expected to hear the Harry Potter theme song, instead I heard Shake It by Metro Station.

_Shake shake shake shake shake it_

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door_

_Your body's cold but girl, we're getting so war—"_WHAT ALICE?!"

"Bella?" an unfamiliar velvet voice came through the phone.

"Oh sorry, may I ask who's speaking," I asked.

"Yes you may, but I'm disappointed you don't even remember your best friend." OH MY GOD! Edward?! Edward Cullen?! Edward Anthony Cullen is calling me?! "EDWARD?!" I screamed, I was shocked, appalled but most importantly euphoric.

"Miss me?"he asked. God he didn't know how much—he wouldn't believe how much.

"So much Eddie," I told him, I hoped he didn't mind me calling him that still.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, I lost your number, but listen I've got to go soon"--Go? So soon?--"So I just wanted to tell you that I'm sending you something in the mail, okay, something I really want you to see, It'll be coming in a few days okay?" he told me. "Alright," I said, I sounded unsure because at the given moment I didn't have a clue what was going on so I just went with it. "Okay, well I'm so sorry but I've got to go Bella, bye," he murmured "Bye," I whispered. My voice sounded strange it sounded happy, but sad at the same time. It was because I was so happy he called, but he had to go so soon—too soon.

**AN Ya like? Sorry I haven't updated I got my computer taken away for being a "smart mouth"!**

_**~Alyssa**___

__


	4. There's Emmett!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...but I own several Twilight posters.

I couldn't believe it. Five days had passed. No packages, no letters, no nothing. Maybe it got lost in the mail, I told myself. But then again maybe it didn't. Maybe there wasn't anything he sent me at all. No, I told myself. No, no Edward wasn't like that. Well, what did I know? He could have changed over the years. Over the years I had spent alone.

At the moment I was at home by myself. My mom had went to the store and Charlie was at work. Just then the doorbell rang. I raced down the stairs to get the door. The person at the door was male. And boy, was he gorgeous. He had bronze hair—an interesting color not quite red but not exactly brown either. He had perfect features. His eyes were wide—wait! His eyes. They were the most shocking color of green. And I would know them anywhere, and I was sure that in that moment my eyes were even wider than his.

"Edward," I gasped.

"B-bb-bella," he stuttered.

"I-uh-I-I-um-uh...," I sounded like an idiot. I flung myself at him. He returned the hug immediately.

I started crying, "I-I m-missed you s-so mu-uch, E-E-Eddie."

He hugged me tighter."I missed you too, Bellsie," he whispered. I let go of all of him except for one hand. I dragged him to the couch and he shut the door behind him with his free hand. I sat down and patted the spot next to me, I folded my legs Indian-style and turned to face him, I smiled a slight smile when I saw that he did the same. I looked down, I noticed I was still holding his hand I blushed and let it go. He was the first to speak, "So Bells, your looking good."

I laughed, "Hey, you too. But you know I was kind of expecting something in the _mail_," I stressed the word. Now it was his turn to laugh. "Edward Anthony, don't you _dare_ laugh! The anxiety was killing me!" He quit laughing.

"Sorry, Bells," he apologized.

"It's okay, I wasn't really mad, I just like watching you squirm."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"No prob buddy," I said.

"So..."

"So..." I mimicked him.

"Well I would ask you to play '100 questions' with me, but you don't seem to have changed much, except in looks," he said.

"Same for you," I told him.

"Well, just want to, you know, start off where we left off, pretend I never moved? 'Cause you know the whole family is here permanently yet again." he asked.

"Really?! Yay, I'm so excited!" I cried.

"Yeah, we'll have to go see them later. I would say right now but, I would never get a chance to hang out with you," he stated.

"Okay! So what do you want to do now," I questioned.

"Um, how about we...watch a movie?" He smirked. I knew why. Because whenever we watched a movie we would pick out one character, that looked the most like someone we know personally. We always did that.

"I would love that," I told him. We sauntered over to the place where we kept all our DVD's.

"So...hey, how about Stick It? Yeah, I know it's a chick flick my parents told me, but my dad said it had some funny parts," I asked.

"Hey, it's up to you, so pick whatever."

"Okay, Stick It it is," I said smiling. "I'll be right back."

I walked into the kitchen, and opened the pantry door. I found the popcorn—Orville Redenbaucher. I stuck it in the microwave and pressed the button that said "popcorn". I peeked my head around the corner, and looked at the television. The previews were still playing. I heard the microwave ding and I opened the door on the microwave. It smelled like butter. I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and poured the popcorn in it. I walked back into the living room. And plopped down on the couch beside Edward. I placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table at the foot of the couch.

"So, did I miss anything," I asked.

"Nope," he said popping the "p" in nope.

The movie started then and as soon as we saw the character Frank we both said, "There's Emmett!" at the same time. We looked at each other and started laughing. As soon as Stick It ended, almost as if it was planned, my mom opened the door and came in with her arms full of plastic bags that said "Walmart" on the outside. She looked over at the couch saw me and Edward, and she had a very confused look on her face.

"Hey, Mom," I greeted her.

"Hello, Renee," Edward did the same. Recognition brightened her face.

"Edward Cullen?" she questioned.

"The very one," Edward assured her. Mom dropped her groceries, and ran over to Edward, and engulfed him in a hug. "Oh, Edward how's Esme?" my mom asked.

"Mom's fine, she's much happier to be back in Forks, much like I am," he said, and looked over at me.

I blushed.

"So, Mom, me and Edward were just about to go see the rest of the Cullen's want to come with?" I asked. She smiled when she heard the evident happiness in my voice.

"No, Sweetie you go on ahead with out me, I'll see them all later."

"Okay," me and Edward murmured at the same time. We all three laughed.

"Bye, Mom," I called at the same time Edward called "Bye Renee."

"Bye kids," My mom yelled after us.

There was a silver Volvo parked in the driveway. I climbed in the passengers side. He toyed with the radio and a familiar song came out, as we set off down the road. We Are Broken by Paramore. It didn't hurt anymore, I don't think songs will be able to make me cry again. Now that he's back.

"So what's your favorite band," he asked.

I smiled, "Paramore."

"Oh. They're one of my favorites. I think my all time favorite though would be Blue October."

"Really? I love them."

"What's your favorite song by them?"

"Hmm, probably Hate Me," I told him.

He smiled, "Me too."

"Well, what's your favorite Paramore song?" I wondered.

"Brick by Boring Brick. You?"

"Fences," I said. He nodded. We didn't say much after that. He pulled up to his house. Whoa, it was the same one! "Hey! How did you get the same house back?!" I asked.

"Huge stroke of luck! Victoria and James were moving out the same time we wanted to move back in. Lucky huh?" he said.

"Yeah," I told him. The house was beautiful just like I remembered. **(Pictures on profile)**.

He walked me to the door and before I could even walk in I was attacked. "BELLA BELLA BELLA!" someone with a very high voice yelled. Obviously Alice. I hugged her back then mimicked her,

"Alice Alice Alice!" I said in a horrible imitation of her high soprano voice. I then went back to _my_ voice, "Hi Alice!"

"Oh, Bella I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Ali!"

She looked me over.

"Oh I _love _your outfit Bella!" she exclaimed. I looked down at my outfit, I was wearing a blue and white plaid shirt. With short, shorts folded a little at the bottom. Some blue Converse that went well with the shirt and some accessories to match. Cute I guess. **(Pictures on profile)**

"Well I love yours, Ali!" I told her. And I really did she was wearing the cutest little plaid mini skirt it was pink and brown, she was wearing light brown knee highs and dark brown uggs. She was wearing a hot pink head band with a bow on it, it looked nice with her oh so spiky black hair. Her brown shirt had a big dip in it and it was netted over. She had on a beaded hot pink bracelet. And a necklace with a hot pink lightning bolt on it. **(Pictures on profile)**. She grabbed my hand and skipped—yes skipped—to the living room. Everyone was there, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. They were standing in a line I walked up to Jasper. He was first in the line.

"Hey Bells," he greeted me.

"Hey Jazz," I said then I hugged him. "Missed you," I said.

"You too Bells, You too."  
I decided to play with Emmett a bit.

I stood in front of Emmett. He held his arms out like he was about to hug me. I took a step back and shook my head. He looked confused, I could barely keep the smile off my face.

"Um, yeah, well Bells, I missed you," he said uncertainly.

"Aw, you poor, poor, thing. I didn't miss you at all," I lied. He looked hurt. I grinned ear to ear, and said, "Just kidding Emmett!"

He engulfed me into one of his signature Emmett-bone crushing-hugs.

"I missed you Bells," he told me again.

"I missed you too Em," I said.

Next up was Rosalie. "Hey Rose," I greeted her.

"Hey Bella," she said. She pulled me into a hug.

I turned to Carlisle and Esme. "Hey Mom and Dad #2, I missed yall!" We went in for a three people group hug. This really was my home away from home so I plopped down on the couch and said "What's shakin' with yall?" then more serious I sat up and said "Hey I never got to here the story of why you all moved back."

Edward sat next to me and said "Well, Carlisle's pay was the exact same there as here, and all of us wanted to come back so we just did,"

"Yall are the bomb!" I said. Then I said in a voice of mock horror, "Oh no! I sounded exactly like Emmett right then!"

We all laughed. And the Cullen's were back. _For good._

**This was my longest chapter yet...Your welcome! Now we all know that you want to click that bbeeeaaauuuuttttttiiiiiifffffffuuuuuuulllllllll green button down there! I will review as soon as possible! And please check out the pic's on my profile!**

_**~Alyssa**_


	5. Passing Notes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

"Welcome to Forks High!" I exclaimed, as Edward pulled into the parking lot. I noticed he was looking around a lot. "Looking for someone?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, just a lot of familiar faces," he muttered.

"Yeah," What's up with him I wondered?

We got all of the Cullen's and Hale's schedules. I had one class with Edward—Biology. I had every class with Alice except Study Hall. I had Home Ec with Emmett. And the only class I had with Jasper was History. When I got to English I decided to ask Alice about it.

"Ali," I whispered.

The teacher turned his head minutely. He knew we were talking. I grabbed my notebook and tore out a piece of paper.

_Ali,_

_Hey, do you know what the heck is up with Edward? He's been acting weird._

_-Bella_

I nudged the piece of paper over to Alice discreetly.

_Bells,_

_What do you mean by weird?_

_-Alice_

_Ali,_

_Like, he's acting all nervous, and like he's having an anxiety attack!_

_-Bella_

_Bells,_

_OMG! Jasper has been acting the same way!_

_-Alice_

_Ali,_

_Really? But Jazz is usually so calm. Well, your study hall is next bell right?_

_-Bella_

_Bells,_

_Yeah so...Oh! Edward's in my study hall! I'll find out what's up._

_-Alice_

"Thanks Ali!" I whispered.

"No biggie," she whispered back. I passed through the rest of this class and the next in a daze. Ugh, I had gym next! Well, at least Alice will be there.

"So, Al...," I said as we jogged around the football field.

"Bells, when I asked he just said, he has to ask someone a very important question, but when I pressed for more info he wouldn't respond."

"Oh, thanks anyway Ali."

"Mhm, hey why do you care so much?"

"Well why do you care about Jasper so much?"

"C'mon we both know I really like him," we said at the same time. Then we laughed.

"He likes you to you know," we both stated at the same time, we would have laughed but we were both in shock, of what the other had just said. We didn't say anything because we were both lost in daydreams of what we both thought could never become reality.

***

I walked into Biology, and took my seat beside Edward. He looked up, saw it was me and smiled weakly.

Mr. Banner told us to get out our notebooks because today was going to be a note day. Edward tore off a scrap of paper jotted something down and gave it to me—I looked it said:

_Bella,_

_I need to ask you something._

_-Edward_

Well, that was unexpected _I'm _the one he needs to ask something very important. This time his usually neat script was messy. Wow, he really was nervous. But he didn't need to be, he knew he could ask me anything.

_Bella,_

_Will you go out with me?_

_-Edward_

My eyes were probably as big as saucers. That was _completely_ unexpected!

_Edward,_

_YES!_

_-Bella_

He grabbed my hand under the table.

**You like? You love? You hate? No, you don't hate you love I know!**

**I updated! Yay me! Please review!**

_**~Alyssa**_


	6. Author's Note

AN

I know I hate these too! You think "Oh YAY! She updated!" And then you find out it's an ugly little Author's Note!

Okay, in my first chapter of Wow! Never Thought I'd See You Again! Charlie is watching a movie...Tell me what movie...AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER MY DARLING!

~Alyssa 3


	7. Fabu!

Oh my God. Alice is driving me insane. First she wouldn't stop jumping up and down because Jasper had _finally _gotten the nerve to ask her out. And now I'm sitting in her bathroom being tortured. Yes, tortured. By tortured I mean dressed up...nails painted, hair done up, make up. And clothes. Endlessly clothes.

"Would you stop fidgeting Bella?!" Alice asked me.

"No," I replied.

"Yes, you will, if you want to look decent for Edward!"

"Well, maybe I don't," I snapped. She gave me a disbelieving look.

"Okay, that's a lie," I muttered. She said something under her breath I didn't catch.

I absolutely _adored_ the outfit Alice was making me wear. But I would never tell her that. I put up to much of a fuss as it was, if I admitted I liked it, she would never let me forget it. The outfit was beautiful but there was a lot to it because of how cold it was. It was freaking freezing. But anyway the outfit, it had a dark gray shirt with the same color dark gray necklace. Black skinny jeans. Medium gray uggs. A gray plaid scarf. Silver bangles. The most beautiful silver earrings. And a gray knit hat. And a long light gray cardigan but, anyway I loved it! **(Pictures on profile.) **She painted my nails a dark, dark gray, they almost looked black. She just finished my make up. Oh God! I'm scared to look...okay, I'm opening my eyes...Wow! I look...well, wow! She did an amazing job, I had an extremely pale complexion, and it was black all around my eye, but as it backed up it went to gold, creating the perfect smoky eye. My lips were the prettiest color pink. Oh, my hair! She curled it, and pulled half of it back. Oh gosh, I hate to be vain—but I looked really good!

"Alice...I'm speechless," I told her.

"Really?!" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well, you look fabu if I do say so myself!"

"Fabu?" I asked.

"Yes fabu! Like fabulous except it isn't fabulous it's better—it's...fabu!" she said dramatically.

"Okay..."

"Well, Edward just sent me a text message, it says: _Hey, Alice, I'm ready, can you hurry it up?_"

"Oh, God! How am I supposed to do this?! How do people do this kind of thing?! I don't know! Oh my God! What am I going to where?!"--I looked down--"Oh right... Well seriously how am I supposed to do th--?!"

I was cut off by Alice. "Shut up!" she screamed.

"Kay," I said.

"Okay, don't act any different then you usually do around Edward. Be yourself. That's the main goal okay?" she instructed.

"Okay, I can do this," I told myself.

"Yes, you can!"

She offered me her hand to help me get up, I grasped it firmly and she pulled me up. She didn't let go of my hand. She pulled me to the door, gave me a hug and opened the door.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

She stepped aside to let me pass her. I walked down the steps and saw Edward, waiting at the foot of the stairs. He looked as "fabu" as always. He was wearing a dark gray button up, and black jeans. I was at the last step, and me being Bella, tripped. I waited for the impact but it never came, instead I was enclosed in two strong arms around me. I looked up into two green pools.

"Wow, Bella, um, you look—"I cut him off.

"Fabu?" I suggested.

**AN The authors note in the last chapter—the answer was Back To The Future (love it!) Congrats ****to all yall who got it! CHECK OUT THE PICS ON MY PROFILE!**


	8. I NEED DETAILS!

_Previously:_

"_Wow, Bella, um you __look"--__I cut him off._

"_Fabu?" I suggested._

"Fabu?" he questioned.

"Don't ask," I warned.

"Okay, well, um let's get, um, going," he said. I nodded. We walked to the door, and I headed to the Volvo.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, we're not taking the Volvo," he informed me.

"Oh, okay, well, what are we taking?"

"This." He led me to an absolutely beautiful car, but it scared me it looked...fast. It was silver, and wide, and pretty.

"Sweet! What kind of car is this?"

"It's a Touts," he told me.

"Um,"

"It's a Mercedes, Bells," he told me, while shaking his head, and chuckling to himself. He opened the door for me, and I slid inside. He walked over, and opened the door, and hopped in. He backed out of the drive way.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he answered.

Ugh! "Edward," I whined. "You know I hate surprises!"

"You know I hate it when you whine," he shot back.

I grinned evilly. "Good, we're even."

We didn't say much the rest of the trip to...wherever it was. Suddenly he parked the car in the parking lot we were here. Dang! This car _was_ fast! I looked up to see where we were, we were at _La Bella Italia._ He knew I loved Italian. I looked at him and smiled once I got out of the car, he grinned back. He grabbed my hand, and walked me to the door of the restaurant. A girl was there, "Hello, and welcome to La Bella Italia! Please follow me."

We followed her she led us to a very secluded area of the restaurant. "Your server will be right with you," she told us. She walked away. We both looked at our menus I decided I wanted the spaghetti. I sat my menu down, and at the same time our waitress walked up. She was so pretty. She was emo. She had gum in her mouth and she was blowing huge bubbles with it. **(This is what she looks like—pics on my profile)** She had a very slight smile on her face, and she asked in a very quiet voice, "Hello, I'm Melony, and I'll be your server this evening, can I get you anything to drink?"

I smiled and said, "Um, I'll have a...Mountain Dew."

"I'll have the same," Edward said.

Melony nodded, and walked away. I looked up at Edward.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"Just, well...I was just wondering why you asked me out..." I trailed off.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I have had the biggest crush on you ever since I met you."

"No you didn't. I did."

"You did what?"

How could he not have noticed? "I had the hugest crush on you, still do too," I told him, embarrassed.

"I—" he was cut off by Melony's reappearance. She set our drinks down on the table in front of each of us.

"Um, can I take your order please?" she asked.

"Bella?"

"Uh, I'll have the spaghetti, I think." Melony nodded and turned to Edward.

"I'll have...you know, I think I'll have the same thing."

"Okay so that's two orders of spaghetti?" she repeated in her quiet voice.

"Yes," me and Edward said at the same time.

Melony looked at the two of us, smiled ever so slightly—she looked sad—sighed and left.

My hands were resting on the table, as were Edward's, suddenly he grabbed them. I smiled timidly at him. He grinned back. I just stared at him. Well I didn't _stare_, I mean I did blink. It felt like hours, but it wasn't that long, hours that we just stared at each other. It _was_ a very long time though because Melony was back again. She had our food in both hands, she set them on the table. Edward released my hands.

"Thank you," I murmured. And Edward said his thanks too.

I unrolled my silverware, took out my fork and swirled it in the spaghetti, I took a bite. It was really good.

"Good huh?" I asked Edward. He nodded, at the moment he had food in his mouth, I giggled. He swallowed, then smiled at me. We finished our food, and when Melony came to ask if everything was alright, Edward asked for the check. We fought over who would pay the tip too. We sounded like an old married couple. I smiled at the thought. We held hands as we walked to the car, swinging them in between us as we walked. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I had a text message, it was from Alice.

_Hey Bells,_

_I clld ur mom 4 u & askd if u cud spnd th nite she says u can. Ur wlcm btw. _

_ily, Alice_

I laughed quietly to myself. I slid open the texting board and wrote my reply.

_Hi Ali,_

_thnx a mil grl I owe ya 1_

_ily, Bella_

I looked up and noticed we were driving, down the road to his house.

"Alice told me you were spending the night here," he said answering my unspoken question of how he knew to drive me here. I nodded. We pulled into his driveway, and he ran across to the other side of the car, after he got out of his side, to open the door for me. I got out and he put his hand on my shoulder and looked down at me.

"I had a great time tonight," I whispered.

"I'm glad," he breathed. And he bent his head toward me and kissed me. I was officially having fireworks shooting behind my head. Oh my God, he was the sweetest thing ever. He pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back. He snatched my hand up again and we walked to the door. I had barely gotten my head through the door when someone grabbed my free hand, and yanked me away from Edward.

"DETAILS," Alice screamed. "DETAILS, I NEED DETAILS!"

**Haha! Gotta love Alice right?! The next chapter will be the sleepover and Alice's "DETAILS!"**

_**Love Always,**_

_**Alyssa!**_


	9. OMG! It's Kellan Lutz!

"Alice!" I groaned.

"Details! I need details!Detaaaaaaaaaails! I need, I need, I need detaaaaaaaaails!" she sang. And when I say sing I mean sing. She had dragged me up to her room, and she grabbed a hairbrush, and was acting like it was a microphone, she was doing ballet while singing for her "details."

"Alice, Alice calm down!"

She stopped dancing and turned to face me. "If I calm down, will you give me my details?"

"Yes, Alice," I said, resisting the urge to groan.

"Well, then, tell me!" she commanded.

"Okay, okay, but first, where's my pajamas at?"After the Cullen's moved back, me and Alice had put a bag of sleepover necessities over at each others houses.

"In my closet," she informed me. Crap, sure as heck ain't going in there!

"Can you get it for me? I might get lost."

"Mhm," she mumbled. She came back with my bag, and a handful of her own pajamas. I slipped out of my outfit and she took off hers too. I grabbed my black tank top and threw it on. Then my black plaid flannel pants. Then I slipped my freezing feet into my gray slipper boots. It was to cold to walk around in a tank top so I grabbed my favorite jacket. **(Pictures on profile) **I looked to see what Alice's pajamas looked like. She was wearing cotton pants that had pink stripes going across them. And a funny pink t-shirt that had a bowl of cereal on it, and it read, "Did you eat a bowl of stupid for breakfast?" And she had pink, white, and orange slippers on. **(Pictures on profile)**

"Love your pajamas," we said at the same time. Then we laughed.

"Okay, so tell me what happened," she ordered.

I launched into the story, "Okay, so he took me to the restaurant, and we ordered—we both got spaghetti—and I asked him why he asked me out—" Alice cut me off.

"Bella!"

"What?"

"You don't ask somebody that!"

"Well, I did, so get over it!" I snapped. "So, as I was saying, before I was very rudely interrupted, he said, that he had the biggest crush on me since like forever. And I said no you didn't, I did, and I still do," I took a breath, and Alice took the time to "Aww!"

"Then the emo chick waitress came, and me and Edward held hands and stared into each others eyes..." I sighed dreamily. Then we were on our way home, and that's when you texted me—" She cut me off _again._

"And that's when the ever beautiful Alice made her appearance in the love story of the fabu Edward and Bella," she said in the voice of an anchor woman. I laughed.

"So, anyway, we got out of the car and...he kissed me!" I squealed. Alice started screaming. I ran over to her and clamped my hand over her mouth.  
"Shut up!" I whisper-yelled. I ran over to the door of her very Alice-y bedroom. **(Pictures of Alice's bedroom on profile) **I yanked the door open, "It's all good!" I screamed to everybody in the house, "Alice was just having a moment!"

"Sorry," Alice apologized.

"It's okay," I assured her.

"But seriously! He kissed you?!" she squealed much like I had.

I nodded with a huge grin on my face.

"Was it good?" she asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Were there any fireworks?"

"Heck yeah!" I said, again that was another Emmett moment.

"So then what happened?" she asked me.

"Then, I was grabbed by a singing midget to be questioned," I told her with my best angry face, it was taking all I had not to bust out laughing right then and there. She looked ashamed.

"Bella, I am so so sorry!" she cried. The hilarity was to much. I started cackling. When I was finished laughing. Alice was staring at me, and she cracked a small smile.

"Oh Lord! You should have _seen _your_ face!_" That brought another round of laughter on. I finally quit laughing and I asked Alice, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Um, wanna watch some T.V.?" I nodded. She grabbed my hand and we made our way to the Cullen's beautiful living room. Me and Alice plopped down on their sectional. She grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. on.

"What do you want to watch?" she asked me.

"I don't care, whatever's on," I told her. She put the Fresh Prince Of Bel Air on. The last show had just went off, and a new one was coming on. I heard the stairs creek, someone was coming down stairs. That means someone is about to see me and Alice make a fool of ourselves. I offered Alice my hand and she took it, and let me pull her off the couch. And then we started singing:

"Now, this is a story all about how  
My life got flipped-turned upside down  
And I liked to take a minute  
Just sit right there  
I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air

Iiiiiiin west Philadelphia born and raised  
On the playground was where I spent most of my days  
Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool  
And all shootin some b-ball outside of the school  
When a couple of guys  
They were up to no good  
Startin' making trouble in my neighborhood  
I got in one little fight and my mom got scared  
She said 'You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air'

I begged and pleaded with her day after day  
But she packed my suite case and send me on my way  
She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket.  
I put my walkman on and said, 'I might as well kick it'.

First class, yo this is bad  
Drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass.  
Is this what the people of Bel-Air Living like?  
Hmmmmm this might be alright.

But wait I hear there're prissy, wine all that  
Is Bel-Air the type of place they send this cool cat?  
I don't think sow  
I'll see when I get there  
I hope they're prepared for the prince of Bel-Air

Well, the plane landed and when I came out  
There was a dude who looked like a cop standing there with my name out  
I ain't trying to get arrested  
I just got here  
I sprang with the quickness like lightening, disappeared

I whistled for a cab and when it came near  
The license plate said fresh and it had dice in the mirror  
If anything I can say this cab is rare  
But I thought 'Now forget it' - 'Yo homes to Bel Air'

I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8  
And I yelled to the cabbie 'Yo homes smell ya later'  
I looked at my kingdom  
I was finally there  
To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel Air"

We turned to see who it was that had came down the stairs at the beginning of our little performance. There stood Edward with a very amused look on his face.

"Um, I-I-uh-um, I," I stuttered. Alice was in better control of herself. So Alice was—of course—the one to speak up first. "Um, let's forget that, that just happened," she said.

"That what happened?" Edward asked.

"Exactly," I said. Alice and I sat back down on the couch. Edward came and sat down by me. I leaned my head on his shoulder. We kept watching T.V. Ooh! This is my favorite one. It's the one where Geoffrey quits because he thinks he won the lottery. I cracked up at the part where Will and Carlton go to the restaurant and they make everyone think that Geoffrey is there father. And they say they can't afford new clothes so Carlton "doesn't grow!"

I was still cracking up, Edward was chuckling, and Alice was giggling, but I was full out laughing hysterically. **(AN true story!)** It was over now so Alice cried "Who want's to watch a movie?" Me and Edward said at the same time, "I do!"

"Okay what movie?" Alice asked.

I walked over to the place where they kept all of there movies, I flipped through them all. Aha! Prom Night. I lifted it up and said, "How about this?"

"OK," I got from Alice, and "Perfect," from Edward.

The movie started and within the first 5 minutes three people were killed already. Which means I couldn't bare to look, and that somehow resulted in me sitting on Edward's lap, with my face buried in his chest. But when we saw the character Rick Leland me and Edward both screamed,

"THERE'S EMMETT!...AGAIN!" Earning us a very strange look from Alice, and all of the Cullen's to flock into the living room. Emmett looked at the T.V. saw Rick, and screamed in a very gay voice,

"OMG It's Kellan Lutz!"

Now it was Emmett's turn to get some weird looks. And he said to Jasper in an even gayer voice,

"How ya doing toots?" **(One of my guy friends does that...Haha Jacob)**

Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head. Then he said in his regular voice "Sorry, Rose."

"It's okay, Emmy," Rosalie said. Everyone except Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme, started cracking up.

Emmett said, "Like you guys don't have pet names for each other Jazz, Ali, Eddie, and Bellsie!" That sobered us up. I turned my attention to the T.V. after that. There was another killing scene and I screamed and dug my face into Edward's shoulder.

"It's okay," he whispered in my ear. I lifted my head up to give him a timid smile, he returned it without missing a beat.

When the movie was over, I was positive I was going to have nightmares. But Edward would be here so it would all be okay. I was really tired so I told them I was going to bed. Alice came with me and went to bed to. I drifted to sleep dreaming of Edward.

_In my dream me and Edward were sitting in the meadow we would play in when we were little. We were having a picnic. All of a sudden Fenton from the movie Prom Night was behind Edward holding a knife to his throat, I started screaming, "No! NO! _No_! No, leave him alone!" Then Fenton slit his throat. All of a sudden Fenton was behind me and he whispered in my ear, "I did it for us."_

I woke up with a sudden jolt. I knew Edward was okay but I just had to check on him. I got out of bed and walked down the hall I stopped in front of Edward's room. I slowly opened the door. Crap! It creaked. I slowly walked in. Edward lifted his head and opened his eyes, "Bella?" he asked his voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah, it's me I, uh, I had a nightmare and it was about you, so I came to check on you," I told him feeling like a ridiculous baby.

"Come here," Edward said. He held his arms out for me, I climbed in them and he hugged me around the waist. "In the morning I want you to tell me all about it, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered.

"Go to sleep, now Bella. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella."

_**Review please!**_

_**~Alyssa!**_


	10. A Taco!

**AN I forgot to tell you in the last chapter that the pics of the Cullen's living room was on my profile check it out!**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I looked around, only then did I notice the arms wrapped around my waist. I was officially freaking out, big time. I looked to see who it was. Oh my God! I fell asleep in Edward's arms! Score 1 for Bella! Oh, now I remember what happened. I had that dream about Fenton. Ugh, that was scary. And now I'm going to have to face all of the embarrassment so I guess the best thing to do would be...act like I'm still asleep of course! I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

_Click Click Click_

What the heck is that noise? I opened my eyes, and found the source of the noise. Alice was standing there with a pink camera taking pictures of me and Edward asleep. My face felt like it was on fire.

"Um, Edward?" I said with a nudge in his arm. His arm tightened around me and he whispered my name. I smiled.

"Edward, you need to wake up," I told him.

"But the spiders want me to tap dance. I don't want to tap dance!" he cried, still asleep. **(Haha HP moment!)** "You don't have to tap dance, Edward, you just have to wake up," I said, trying to hold back the giggles.

"EDWARD!" Alice yelled. His eyelids fluttered open.

"Uh, what I miss?" he asked.

"A lot," I muttered. He saw his arm around my waist, and his cheeks turned a faint pink color as he removed his arm.

"So, you guys, care to explain?" Alice asked.

"Uh, Bella had a nightmare," Edward explained. He turned to face me. "What was it about anyway?"

I told him all about my nightmare. Alice actually left because she was so freaked. When I was finished with my story, Edward engulfed me in a hug, and said, "Oh God, I am so so sorry!"

"It's okay," I told him. I loved how he was so concerned.

_Click_

"Alice!" I groaned.

"Sorry, but I can't resist a Kodak moment!" she said, as if it was an actual excuse. "Now, c'mon guys! Breakfast is ready!"

"Okay, okay," me and Edward grumbled. We got up out of bed, and Edward stretched. Edward grabbed my hand. We held hands on our way downstairs. Esme, Alice, and Rose "awwed" when they saw us and Emmett just said in his booming voice "'Bout time!" I smiled weakly, and Edward rolled his eyes.

Me and Edward took seats beside each other. We were having pancakes. **(Gross, I hate pancakes!)** Emmett being Emmett had 24. I had _two_. Edward had three. Carlisle had three, and so did Jasper. Esme had two. Rose had one. **(How very Rose-ish) **And Alice had two.

"So, Jasper, is it difficult to be going out with Alice, because she's so hyper?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Well, yeah, kinda but, I enjoy every minute of it," he said sweetly. **(All the Jasper fans go "Aww!")**

"Well, I'm glad you do, because I do too," Alice said.

"Bells, how's Edward working out for ya?" Jasper asked. I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder, and said, "He's perfect." Edward looked down at me and smiled his famous crooked smile, and touched the tip of my nose with his finger.  
***

Come Halloween a few months later, we were all going trick or treating. Well not exactly trick or treating we were just walking around Forks, in our costumes. But yeah so, kinda childish, but hey! Who cares? So it was Halloween night and we had just gotten our costumes a week before. We all agreed not to tell each other what we were going to be. My costume was lying on my bed, and I was just staring at it. I was thinking about how much ridicule we were going to get I someone we knew saw us walking around in costumes. I mean in a town this small, how could we _not _see someone we knew? But I shrugged it off. What did it matter? I picked up my costume and put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror, I had a vampire costume. I was wearing black heels and fishnets. A red skirt, and a black top, with criss-crossed lines on it. I had arm warmers with bat wings hanging off the side. And I had the famous vampire collar of course. **(Bella's costume on profile) **I put on my favorite necklace, Edward had given it to me, the first time he said he loved me. Actually the necklace had said it for him. The necklace was a silver heart and written across it were the words "I love you" **(Bella's Necklace on profile) **I remembered the day he had given it to me it had been my birthday...  
_Flashback:_

"Hey Bella," he greeted me.  
"Hey Edward!," I said back, as he walked up to me and gave me a kiss. He looked very nervous. "What's wrong Edward?" I asked. He shook his head, "Nothing's wrong everything is perfect."  
He grabbed my hand and walked me to the couch we sat down and he said "Happy birthday, Bella!" and he handed me a silver-wrapped present.  
"Thanks," I said. I unwrapped it, and almost fainted, when I saw the beautiful necklace. It said "I love you on it. I looked up at Edward, and he whispered,  
"I love you," for the first time.  
"I love you, too," I whispered back. He smiled, a crooked grin grabbed my face gently and kissed me. When he pulled back I asked him, "Will you put it on for me?" he nodded. And he gently fastened the beautiful piece of jewelry around my neck.

We said "I love you" now, very often. I went to the bathroom to apply my makeup. I put white powder all over my face. Heavy, heavy eyeliner. Red lipstick, and last but certainly not least, plastic fangs. I wondered what everyone else was going to go as. Edward had told me to call him, as soon as I was ready, so that he could come pick me up. So I grabbed my cell phone, and called the familiar number, it rang twice before he answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey," I said. "I'm ready."  
"Okay, I'm on my way," he said.  
Only about 15 minutes later I heard his Volvo pull up in the driveway. I went downstairs and walked outside, but first I called out, "Bye Mom," I hear her yell, "Bye Honey," from upstairs.  
I walked to Edward's car, and opened the door, as soon as I got in Edward said, "You look great, I guess we have the same preferences in Halloween apparel," I didn't know what he meant, only then did I realize he was dressed as a vampire as well. **(Edward's Costume on profile) **I laughed. "Guess so."  
It was a quiet drive to the Cullen house. They had tons of decorations up when we got there. Oh, Alice. I had helped put up some of the decorations, but I didn't go overboard like Alice _always_ did. I walked in through the front door and Esme was there and she said, "Happy Halloween, Bella! I'm sorry but your going to have to wait for Alice and Rosalie, they're taking there time like always."  
I smiled and said, "Oh, it's fine Esme, I can wait."  
I only had to wait a few minutes. Alice walked down the stairs she was dressed as a dark fairy, she looked like a Gothic Tinkerbell. **(Alice's Halloween Costume on profile)** Then Rosalie came downstairs, she was dressed as a witch. She had a very short black skirt with strips of pink material hanging off of it. She was wearing fishnets and white heels. A pointy black witch's hat. She even had a broom. **(Rosalie's Halloween Costume on profile)  
**"You guy's look great," I complimented them.  
"You do too," Rosalie said.  
"Fabu," Alice added. I laughed.  
"So, I know Edward is a vampire, but what are Jasper and Emmett?" I asked.  
They shrugged. "Let's go see," Rosalie suggested.  
We walked around, and we found Emmett in the kitchen—of course. He was dressed as a taco! Me, Alice, and Rosalie burst out laughing! He had on a taco costume and a sombrero! **(Emmett's Halloween Costume on profile)  
**"A taco?! Really Emmett? A taco!" I said after we finally finished laughing.  
"I love tacos!" he said.  
Edward and Jasper came in to see what we were laughing at. Jasper was dressed as a confederate soldier. **(Jasper's Halloween Costume on profile)**  
"Love the costume Jazz!" I said.  
"Thanks!"

**AN there will only be one more real chapter left then the epilogue! YAY W!NTISYA!**


	11. HE WENT TO JARED'S BABY!

**Disclaimer: Me owns nothing...Sucks eggs right?! No, no no I forgot...I own that emo waitress Melony from one of the past chappies! Haha! And I don't own any of the characters either! But I own the plot so put that in your juice box and SUCK IT! Haha! ILY!  
**

We walked around Forks for a few hours. Turns out Forks is bigger than we thought. We actually saw quite a few people that we knew, but in a town this small, ya know? What'cha gonna do? When we got back to the Cullen house we were all _very_ ready to take off these costumes. I mean sure we look great, but being a vampire sucks. **(Haha! Yes, she's still human, this is a vampire-free story, but I just had to put that!) **All us girls went to Alice's room to get changed into our dresses. The boys were taking us on a triple-date. Our dresses were beautiful. Alice really knows how to pick 'em. My dress was this dark blue-green color. It came to my knees and it had spaghetti straps.** (Bella's dress on profile)** Alice's dress was—well Alice. It was _pink_ enough said. **(Alice's dress on profile) **And Rosalie's dress—it was red and strapless and _very_ Rose-ish. It stood out, a lot like Rosalie does. **(Rosalie's dress on profile) **And our shoes were just ballet flats the same color as our dresses.

"You guys ready?" Rose asked. Me and Alice nodded. We made our ways downstairs, and the guys were sitting on the couch, watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I always thought Cedric looked like Edward. One time I even called Edward, Cedward. He laughed really hard at that. But I laughed even harder when he cried at the end of that movie, when Cedric died. Which I had no room to talk—he shed a few tears, I was freaking bawling—but he's the guy ya know? It was funny. Emmett's face was still red from laughing so hard when Alastor Moody transfigured Draco Malfoy into a ferret. All the guys were in button-ups the same color as our dresses, according to who was dating who. Alice had planned that no doubt. Three "you look great"'s were said to the girls. We all murmured a shy thanks. We were taking separate vehicles, so me and Edward made our way to his newer car. Jasper and Alice were taking Edward's Volvo, since Jasper's car was in the shop. And by shop I mean Rosalie's garage. Emmett was of course taking his baby—his jeep.  
"So," Edward started.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Never mind, I'll tell you later," he said.  
"Okay."  
The rest of the drive was in silence. Not awkward silence, but comfortable silence. When we pulled up to the restaurant, Edward looked nervous.  
"C'mon guys!" Emmett boomed. "I'm hungry!"

"I'm sorry, Rose," Jasper apologized, jokingly. Rosalie rolled her eyes. We sped up so that we were with Emmett now, for he had ran to the door of the restaurant.

"Eager much?" Alice asked Emmett.

"Yeah, a little."

We walked to the door and we were greeted by a friendly man in his early twenties. He welcomed us to Olive Garden and gave us our little circle vibrating thing. **(AN Who knows what those are called?)** Emmett begged us to let him hold it. Immature. When we got to our table, we all sat down and the guy said the waitress would be right with us. A girl with hazel eyes, dirty blonde hair, heavy eyeliner, and braces came up to us and said, "Hello, my name is Alyssa, and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" **(Yay! I make an appearance in the story!)** I got a Mountain Dew. Edward got a Coke. Alice and Rosalie got Sprite. Jasper got a Coke. And Emmett got a Coke—like he needed to be any_more_ hyper. When Alyssa came back with our drinks, she asked what we wanted to eat, I got the Chicken Alfredo. When she came with our food everyone said it was _really_ good. Emmett got that endless pasta bowl thing so he ended up having enough for four people. There was woods behind the restaurant so, we went for a walk after we got our check. Every couple went a different direction. When we got a little ways in to the forest, Edward spun around to face me.

"I need to say something very important, Bella," Edward told me. I nodded, a gesture showing that he should proceed.

"I know we've known each other for a long time. But we haven't been going out for that long of a time. And we're young, and I know that—but I'm gonna do this anyway," he declared. I'm sure I had a very confused look on my face. He smiled, and got down on one knee, and pulled something from his pocket.

"Bella, I love you, I have always loved you, and I will always love you. Please do me the great honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?" he said as he slowly opened the case that he retrieved from his pocket. A beautiful diamond ring lay nestled in the small velvet box.  
I was so choked with joy, I couldn't speak above a whisper. So I whispered, "Yes."

He grinned as he slid the ring onto my finger. He stood up and kissed me. He grabbed my hand, and we walked back to the small opening in the woods where we had entered and where we had promised the others we would meet back up at. Alice and Jasper were the first to show up after us. She was absolutely glowing. She had the biggest grin on her face I had ever seen. She ran up to me hugged me around my waist, got up on her tip-toes and whispered in my ear, "Jasper proposed."

She released me, but then she grabbed my hands and we started jumping up and down together, and I said, "So-did-Ed-ward!" between jumps.

"Oh my God!" she screeched.  
"Do you think—?" she finished my sentence.  
"Emmett did too? Yes, I do think that."

"Let me see your ri—" I was cut off again, but not by Alice this time. Rosalie was skipping through the woods, singing, "The Sound Of Music"

"The hills are alive with the sound of mu—" this time Rosalie was cut off my Emmett screaming as loud as he could at Edward, "HE WENT TO JARED'S BABY!"

**Awww! This was the last chappie! But don't fret love birds, there is still the epilogue to come! Your author is CCCRAZY!!!!!!! Oh Em Gee! Review peas and carrots!**

~_Alyssa!_


	12. Epilogue

**AN Hey! You guys, I am SO SO SO sorry, that I haven't updated in a while! But I'm at my grandma's house right now..You know what that means! No signal! So I can write, yeah no problem. But, I can't post! So I'm gonna post this as soon as possible! I'm SO sorry guys! But don't give up on me! I'm writing now! Oh, and I don't know if you guys have noticed, but I haven't been putting up any disclaimers! Well, I think I did on the first chapter...but you know what I mean! Wow! This is a long author's note. So, I'm just let you read this disclaimer then the story so...here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters, except th ones I made up. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the others. But I do own the plot. Haha, and this epilogue. So there! Hah! **

**Anyway on to the story...**

"Nessie!" I called to my teenage daughter, who was upstairs in her room like always. Teenagers.

"What Mom?" she called back.

"Come down here," I commanded. I heard her huff and she started to trudge down the stairs. My daughter looks like me and her father, neither one more though, I think. She had her bronze curls pulled back into a messy bun on the top of her head; a few strands framed her face though. **(I wear my hair like this all the time)**

"Yes?" she said with a sweet voice—sarcastic little troll. But I love her anyways.

"Dad's almost back with dinner," I told her.

"What are we having?" she asked me. Did she ever keep up with what day it was?

"Nessie, tell me, what day is it?"

"Uh, I dunno," she admitted.

"It's Friday, sweetie," I said. Realization crossed her face. Every Friday we would invite Charlie—Renee was killed in a car accident 2 years ago—and everyone over for Chinese. Well our house _was _big enough to have that many people over. Our house was _huge. _Just then the front door opened. I walked from the foot of the stairs, where I was currently standing, to help Edward at the door.

"Hello, love," he greeted me.

"Hey," I said, and I bent over to kiss him.

"Ugh, old people love," Nessie complained.

"Got that right," Edward murmured as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

_Nice legs Daisy Dukes makes a man go "whoo hoo"_

_That's the way they all come through like "whoo hoo whoo hoo"_

_Low cut see through shirts that make ya "whoo h—"_

The song was cut off by Nessie pressing the "send" button on her cell phone.

"Hello?" We could hear whoever it was, answer, "_Hello_?"

"Oh hey, Uncle Em," Renesmee said.

"_I'm like two blocks away, Kiddo,_" Emmett's voice said through the phone.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few," Nessie told him.

"_Bye_," I heard Emmett say.

"Uncle Emmett is on his way," Nessie informed us needlessly.

"We know," Edward said. Renesmee had a very confused look on her face.

"Your phone is as loud as crap, Hun," I said.

"Oh."

There was a bang on the door. I ran over and yanked it open. Emmett was standing there with his four year old boy—Ethan—on his shoulders. A normal person would be thinking "How did he get here so fast?" Well when you know Emmett—you know he's crazy, so you know he _drives_ crazy.

"PARTAAAAY!" Emmett screamed. See? This proves my point on the whole "Emmett is crazy" thing.

"Hey, you guys!" I greeted.  
"Hey," Rosalie said apologetically.

"Hi, Aunt Bella," Rosalie and Emmett's twin girls, Amanda and Ashley greeted. Amanda and Ashley were seven, Ashley was older by 3 minutes. They looked more like Rose than Emmett. They had Rosalie's blonde hair and perfect features, but whenever they smiled you could most definitely see Emmett's dimples in there. And they always said everything together—it was actually quite scary sometimes. Especially when they finished each others sentences.

And then they're oldest child Mark who was Nessie's age, had Emmett's face exactly, but he was no where near as buff as Emmett, he had that really short, dark, curly hair that Emmett has. They looked _so_ alike, you couldn't even believe it. But Mark had just walked through the door and had murmured "Hello" to me. He was a very quiet one—well mannered, so that was proof that him and Emmett weren't _exactly _alike.

"Hi girls!" I said and pulled them up into a hug.

We talked for a little I asked how they were and it went great, they were in band now, Rosalie told me they're fabulous at the flute. They loved confusing they're teachers on who was who.

I got a call from Alice telling me they were almost here, that they had left a few minutes ago. When they did get here Alice ran up to me and hugged me. Even after all these years she was still more hyper than the average five year old.

"Hi Bella!" she sang.

"Hey Ali."

Alicia and Jackson—Alice and Jasper's kids, who were around Nessie and Mark's age—filed in after Jasper and said there hello's to me, then went off to go find the others there age. They were all the best of friends, which was always nice. How everyone always got along. Alicia and Jackson were so much like Alice and Jasper. But flipped in an odd way. Alicia had that blonde hair of Jasper's, grown out to her mid-back. She had mostly Jasper's features, but the odd thing was, she had Alice's personality. She was _extremely _hyper—just like Alice, and she was fifteen! I thought around that age you got lazy—but _no_ not Alicia. And then there's Jackson, he looks like Alice. He's got Alice's jet-black hair, and it's spiked up like Taylor Lautner. And Alice's pointed features but manlier—much manlier. But of course you would think he's gonna be hyperactive as well, correct? Nope, he's all cool, calm, and collected. Always real leaned back, never panicky. Just like his father.

Charlie was next to arrive. He was always really depressed since Mom passed, but he seemed cheery enough tonight. I was happy to see him starting to get over it. Charlie loved coming over on Friday. I thinks it's because of the kids he treats them _all_ like his grandchildren. And they all loved him like a grandfather.

When Carlisle and Esme got here, we all went to the dining room to eat—this has got to be the biggest dining room in Washington. (Well I might be exaggerating, I don't know...) **(Dining room on profile) **Once everyone was seated, we started passing around the cartons of Chinese food. I loved our stupid little traditions. And I loved my life. I loved my daughter. I loved my family. And I _loved_ my husband. I loved how my life panned out. I was just in one of those moods. A mood where you—well, you love everything.

***

**AN Aww! The end of a story! I just hate it when that happens! It feels like a little part of you dies! Aww! Now I'm mourning that part of me that just died! I really sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it! Because, well, I dunno I like making people happy as much as I can—most of the time. Haha! Well, I'm so glad that a lot of people liked this story! Because it was really fun while it lasted. And I hope you tell all of your friends, about the story W!NTISYA! (Wow! Never Thought I'd See You Again! In case you didn't know that!) And as a farewell gesture, I would like to ask everyone who read this story to leave a review, telling me how much you loved it. Or liked it. Or even hated it! I just want to hear from you guys more than _anything! _I wish I could give all you wonderful people out there, reading this right now, a big hug and a car of your choice! So, on that note—Bye! I love you guys! Yall are _FABU!_ **

**Sincerely,**

_**Alyssa!**_


End file.
